Historically, an operator of a test screening effort has labored to select particular people satisfying the demographics of the expected audience for the video and then has collected those persons together in an auditorium for the viewing of the video or equivalent. This especially has been true for test screenings of motion picture type videos. Members or persons in the test audience are then asked to answer special questions, usually presented to them on paper. They turn in their answers (on paper) to the test operator, who tabulates results and supplies the results to the particular person or business that requested the test screening in the first place. Speed has not been a characteristic of this old test procedure, and easy convenience also has not been notable for it. For example, collecting all persons or parties who comprise the test audience in an auditorium for simultaneous viewing of the motion picture to be test screened puts all participants under the inconvenience of setting aside a specific time and place for the test screening. Further, the approach generally limits members of the test audience to a particular geographic area. The cost of test screening as conducted heretofore, when combined with the time it has taken to arrange for test screening, has not been an inducement for the most widespread use of test screening.
Much to be desired has been a way of conducting test screening with speed and great economy, whether in a selected geographic area or a widespread area, and in a quick easy manner with minimal inconvenience for the test audience members, without sacrificing reasonably reliable results. It is to a solution of this problem that this invention is directed.